fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fire InThe Hole/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fire InThe Hole page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HankGuideDude (Talk) 08:16, 2011 October 2 Well. It seems you found your way into our little wiki. Hm. Official welcome and stuff whatever. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well then. I did find it back then, I found it back now. The nonsense bullcrap story is about to become less.. nonsense. I wasn't that old back then. It's been a while, but not the decade older I feel reading my crap. Official thankyou etcetera if you don't mind :3 Fire InThe Hole (talk) 17:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Halo Hello there, Fire. Nice to meet ya. You should see me on chat. OFTENOSO. Lately, my internet is a bit bustly, though. I might have connection problems if you wish to chat. NutikTehWolfTalk 22:53, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh hello. I saw your story. It inspires me. I wrote something on its talk page. I hope you like the idea... Fire InThe Hole (talk) 13:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Need pixelart I need some pixelart of shelves of some sorts for my story. Right now, I'm looking for wooden shelves of some sorts that could fit into an SR stage. There are a few other things I could do with as well but they are not as important - my limited pixelart skills allow me to do them myself: Some kind of bed for a stick ranger character, ropes and perhaps some wooden furniture. If you have the skill, time and are willing to do this, please reply! Fire InThe Hole (talk) 13:25, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow, how do you even MAKE these maps?! NutikTehWolfTalk 20:07, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Maps? you mean the stage maps? Look here. It's a good idea to get the ranger.jar even if you aren't going to make maps, because there's fonts and stuff in there too. The stage generator is pretty old I think. It existed back when I joined the Dan-Ball wiki and it wasn't new back then. I've doubled the amount of text in my story because I felt like making the story a bit more interesting. When I have the time, I'm going to make a nice little picture of me as a Lumberjack with a Fire Axe. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 12:14, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I have Interest I have interest in Your story. And I want to be a dual Swordsman In your story Josewong (talk) 19:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Yay! You can be a Dual Swordsman. If you can make a picture like this: I would be very happy! You don't need to have an entire inventory (the left part will do) but I would really appreciate it If you have any specific wishes, tell me. Otherwise, I'll continue the second part of the story. Down in the cave things will be furnished. You'll spot the hatch that leads down there. Icarus will be suspicious of you, but I'll convince him you're okay. Thanks! Fire InThe Hole (talk) 10:35, May 24, 2014 (UTC) My Inventory Will Be Six Slots. I Will Have A Dual Pointed Sword. I Will Be Level 16. My Build Will Be Str:3 Dex:3 Mag:22 LP:168 Josewong (talk) 19:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll be able to do that for you, but it's rather late in here (11:14 PM - Europe yes) so I'll do that tomorrow. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 21:15, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, working on it. LP 168 STR 3 AT 19-27 DEX 3 AGI 19-25 MAG 22 Range 20 I hope you like it! Fire InThe Hole (talk) 07:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Heyyy I have le idea. Someone else You can be the other guy in my story, and perhaps I can be in your story? NutikTehWolfTalk 13:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Stats LV: 90 LP: 640 STR: 100 DEX: 30 MAG: 50 AT: 86-104 (MACH CLAW 5) 59-68 (POISON CLAW 5 + CHARGE PUNCH 5) 60-70 (SPARK CLAW 6) 0-0 (HEAL BOW 5) HEAL: 64@Nutik 50@Jose/Fire 80@Icarus every other shot (HEAL BOW 5) AGI: 5-10 (20-30 for HEAL BOW 5) RANGE: 60 (MACH CLAW 5) 75 (HEAL BOW 5) 15 (All other gloves) EXP: 5000000 (0%) PNG is not GIF Save your pictures as .PNG and not as .GIF. GIF has a limited palette which results in this mess. If you can't figure it out just chuck the original bmp or whatever you used to me in a mail. mirvb@hotmail.nl Oh and that healing function is nice :D I might be able to do that image myself. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 08:24, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to do this, but I can't guarantee it will be satisfactory completely (Heal Bow 5 is fanon weapon completely which means I haven't got an original picture of it. Same goes for your character) Fire InThe Hole (talk) 11:12, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I've decided to do your character in grey with a very slight hint of blue in it, and to take the original image of the Heal Bow because its colours weren't messed up Whoops looks like it is listed (slaps self). Also going to make a team picture. You (being level 90) will be at the left, followed by Icarus, Jose and me. Will make a fancy story to match. I have fairly limited time, so please be patient. I've done your inventory and character (the 'slots') but I need to add your stats into it (or not) Fire InThe Hole (talk) 17:34, May 26, 2014 (UTC) (This hasn't been done due to the fact that I've added stat pictures of everyone. Oh yes, there's a white line along the top and left side borders, but I'm not going to fix it right now. Next: Team picture and storyline... Fire InThe Hole (talk) 11:09, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Time for some criticism! You didn't put the 6 in the spark claw, and range is 60 not 80. SO FIX IT But seriously, that is amazing!!! NutikTehWolfTalk 18:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) SHADDUP YOU TWAT Oh right, I didn't look properly. *OH GOD NO I DID SOMETHING WRONG* But then, I was working on it at school. That usually gives this kind of stuff. That should fix it. As for the story, I think I'll have Jose appear first, then you show up. A Walk Through the Fields is pretty much a prologue of some sorts right now. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 07:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Part Two Finished I've finished part two. First Josewong enters. I'm a bit suspicious, but that's gone once I hear a few things. In fact, I fall asleep. Then you come in (The title's a bit weird, but it's just the fact you come and tell us the news of the infected monsters) Icarus asks the same question I did with Jose. You're a demigod, so you reply in the same way he does. This yelling wakes me up and makes me rage. Jose is a bit confused by all this yelling, but the news unites all four of us. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 11:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Part Three and my new siggie Part three has been initiated with a nice fight in Grassland 4, yay! And thankyou Nutik for my new sig! Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:08, June 4, 2014 (UTC) You're NOT welcome! *sob* NutikTehWolfTalk 20:55, June 4, 2014 (UTC) OKAY SINCE DMS IS APPARENTLY TOO BUSY TO RESPOND AND WRITE I'VE WRITTEN AN ALTERNATIVE STORY OKAY? Oh and I should change my siggie a bit. Fire InThe HoleTalk 11:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Better sig pic yay Testing... Success! Fire InThe HoleTalk 11:39, June 18, 2014 (UTC) DerpWriting Derp Derp Derp. Derp. >>Insert Japanese Here<< Derp. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:14, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay so uh sure back to Forest shiz. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:14, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Great. Oh and 'derp' is not derp, it's DURRRRRRP? Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:40, June 20, 2014 (UTC) (yay for new picture in sig) May I join your story? I know there's only four character slots, but there's enough place to have a fifth one. So may I join your story, please? Once/if I get a yes, I'll give you more info on the character I'm gonna "sign up". He will be a completely new character btw. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 13:23, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Make that a 'once'. I will try to figure out a point at which you turn up. The five slot thing isn't that much of a problem; I've seen fanart by HGD where there are 4 characters and 1 'pet' (but Icarus is more like a fifth member anyway) So, you can join, you can even write if you want! Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :D My character is Caelum(Latin for Heaven). He's actually a demi-demon, despite his name. But, he's actually nice, so nice the demons through he was too nice to be a demon and exiled him out of hell. He never says he's a demi-demon through. As for attacks, he can launch freezing beams from his eyes. He has good defense, but he's weak to fire and he's slow too. He can examine enemies to find weaknesses and resistances. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 18:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Caelum (which I know is Latin for heaven, thank you) sounds great! I can see that I'll have to be careful not to get too close to your character then (seeing as I'm basically a human fireball) but this will make for interesting stuff. I'll start thinking on HP, attack strength etc. Slow = High AGI probably but Freeze attack will be fairly long-lasting to compensate. :Good defense: :Physical: Medium resistance :Ice & Freeze: Immune, actually heals a bit :Thunder: Slight resistance (20%) :Poison: Unchanged (not weak, not strong) :Fire: AT +50% (?) :I made a stat thingy for Caelum. Attacks :*Freezebeam: Caelum shoots a beam from his eyes, damaging his enemies as well as freezing them.(Does 40 damage. Has 100 AGI) :*Icelaser: A weaker version of Freezebeam. It has faster reload time and he shoots 3 of them at once, through.(Does 10 damage per beam. Has 50 AGI) Special Abilities :*Caelum is able to identify an enemy's resistances and weaknesses. It take more time for him to scan a boss then other enemies through. :*Caelum is resistant to Freeze(Heals him), Ice(Heals him), Physical and kinda to thunder. He is weak to Fire and Burn, through (+50%). :*Caelum constantly levitates. While it usually helps him, he can't pick items on the ground on his own. Stats :*LP: 300 And btw, I do want to write a bit. Just sayin'. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 14:35, June 25, 2014 (UTC) You can. The attacks were pretty much what I had in mind anyway, but I'm also going to add an Ice type one that puts the freezing powers into a less-dense, but very long lasting shape (slow 80%, ignores resistances and effect lasts for 20s). The strenghts and weaknesses were also among the lines I was thinking about. Yay! Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:44, June 25, 2014 (UTC)